


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Sidney and Charlotte text.
Series: Home for the Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

It starts Monday. The kids are at school, Tom is at work, Arthur and Diana not set to come until Friday, and Mary has a meeting and ernends.

Me: I drove 14 hours, through a snowstorm, and now my family abandons me.

Cookie Girl: Lucky. I haven’t had two minutes to myself since I woke up. The cat even followed me into the bathroom.

He snaps a picture of the living room.

Me: So empty.

The kitchen.

Me: All alone.

The bathroom.

Me: Cat free.

Cookie Girl: I hate you.

* * *

Tuesday he’s using the quiet to get a jump on outlining some of the big projects for the next term when his cell pings.

There’s a photo of two kids sleeping on top of each other in the middle of a bed.

Cookie Girl: They pushed me out of my own bed!

He has his thumb over the send button when his brain catches up and says maybe telling her about how big and empty his bed is isn’t  _ the best _ thing to say. He sends a row of laughing emojis instead.

* * *

Wednesday they end up texting the whole day. Sidney found an old sci-fi book he had always wanted to read but never had time to. It turns out that it was one of Charlotte's favorites and he keeps sending her his thoughts and reactions.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy to get a text,” Mary says at one point. “Any one interesting?”

“Just the girl that rode out with me.”

“Hmm.”

* * *

Thursday is baking day. She sends nothing but pictures of cookies. Sidney didn’t even know there were so many kinds. 

* * *

Friday Arthur and Diana arrive early and he’s so caught up in talking with them he forgets his phone for a bit. His heart gives an odd clench when he sees there are no texts from Cookie Girl.

He wants to text her but draws a blank at what to say. He spends the rest of the afternoon pondering, trying to think of something, but then it’s time to leave.

“No texts today?” Mary asks as they drive to Hartwick. 

“She’s probably busy with her family,” he says.


End file.
